Promise
by xShiroHanax
Summary: Nothing would change this fate. Nothing he could say would stop the inevitable battle. So why was he trying to stall so badly? BL, Yaoi, ShikaNaru, Rating will increase. Chapter Two revised.
1. Chapter One

**Title**: Promise  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Naruto  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru/Naruto  
><strong>Category<strong>: Relationship - Romantic  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: BL, possible spoilers  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Nothing would change this fate. Nothing he could say would stop the inevitable battle. So why was he trying to stall so badly?

A calloused hand firmly gripped Naruto's shoulder, stopping him in place. His head turned slightly to meet with the stern gaze of the other who appeared much too old for his age - a definite wisdom shown on his face. The taller boy did not have many words to say, yet had so much he wanted to say if only his tongue would allow. However, nothing he could express would stop the current situation, so there should have been no need for any extra effort.

"Naruto," he began, forced boredom saturating every word, "he's not going to be persuaded like the others."

The blond flashed a toothy grin in return. "I know that, Shikamaru! Thanks for your words though."

With a shrug of his shoulder, Naruto easily escaped from the genius's hold and made a small step forward, his legs shaking uncharacteristically. A soft sigh halted him once more. He peered back at the brunet, wrinkling his brows in confusion; it was very rare for Shikamaru to hesitate. Concern marred the Nara's features with his eyes averted as though he were in deep contemplation. Naruto had always been able to tell when the taller boy was thinking of something difficult.

"Seriously, what is it?" Naruto huffed, growing more nervous himself. He was not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

The brunet, eyes still cast downward, opened his mouth and closed it again almost immediately. Nothing would change this fate. Nothing he could say would stop the inevitable battle. So why was he trying to stall so badly? Shikamaru gave a short chuckle to himself, it was nothing. He was only imagining the tight sensation in his chest, the steadily increasing heart rate, and the heat he was fighting back from his cheeks. It was nothing. Just like he could do nothing to stop the upcoming event.

"Nevermind. It's nothing," he simply stated, holding back any emotion. A sad smile made its way onto his lips and he turned around, walking in the opposite direction - back towards Konohagakure. The brunet gave one more look back at Naruto, who was now just watching the back of his fleeting comrade, and gave a little wave. Naruto grinned.

Somehow, that one smile was all Shikamaru needed to finally confide his troubles. He stopped, still not fully facing the blond, and shouted back, "If you do anything that puts the village in danger, I'll kill you and Sasuke myself."

"W-what? What the hell does that mean!" Naruto managed, staring at his friend's cold eyes in the near distance.

"I think it's simple, idiot. If you fuck up, I'll have to kill you both. That's what Godaime-sama ordered."

"What's wrong with you! How can you remain so calm while saying that!"

The blond ran towards Shikamaru, forcefully turning the older boy to face him. Shikamaru remained expressionless while Naruto glared in response - anger, disbelief, and hurt showing in his cerulean eyes. He awaited for some type of reaction, anything at this point would suffice. Anything to show that Shikamaru was not this hardened. Anything to prove that he had not become numb to the world around. Anything that would surface on the Nara's outside. It was not possible for someone like Shikamaru to seriously have no emotions. That was not the truth, Naruto could feel it.

"Say something!"

Shikamaru remained silent, staring down at the shorter boy. Those "nothings" were fiercely gaining control, he needed to stop them. There was no use for such intense emotions in the shinobi world. To think otherwise was just idealistic and foolish. They had been trained to remain stoic in these types of situations, doing otherwise may put the mission at risk. He knew from experience - those memories of his sensei were still deeply engrained in his memory.

"Answer me, dammit!"

The only response he received was Shikamaru reaching into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette, and deeply inhaling the calming smoke. Before the brunet was able to take his second drag, a stinging sensation spread across his face - on the ground laid the tobacco stick. His deep brown eyes met with Naruto's; they were finally beginning to show something. Naruto glowered. He was not giving up until he had an answer.

"If you don't say something right now, I'll punch you a lot harder next time."

"Heh," Shikamaru smirked. "We are ninja, Naruto. It's part of the job."

Naruto appeared dispirited. This was not what he was expecting. "How the hell can you say that so easily?"

"I'm just doing my part."

"This isn't like you. What did they say to you?"

Shikamaru paused, shifting to view the clouds above. How he wished he could be up there right now. It sure would make things less troublesome.

"Mendoukusei…" the brunet stated quietly, rubbing his neck to relieve some of the tension. "I don't know where to go at this point."

Naruto quirked a brow, insisting that he continue.

"I don't know if this thing's still working." He pointed to his chest. "My heart's not beating anymore. I can feel it while I'm around you, but at no other time."

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked carefully, his innocence making things a little easier.

"You're right. I'm not myself, but in this situation…what can I really do?"

Naruto crossed his arms, determined to change the brunet's mind. "You can at least show _something_ when telling your friend you'll kill him."

"But what if that _something_ would only make things more difficult?"

"Honestly, I'm not very good at figuring these kind of things out. But I know when I go to meet Sasuke, I'm not gonna hold back anything. Because that's my ninja way."

Shikamaru smiled, his first sincere smile since their conversation. "You love Sasuke, don't you?"

Naruto tensed from the question. He was unsure as to how to answer that. Sure, he did care about the raven-haired teen very much, but love? He supposed, in some way, that yes…he did love Sasuke. He had spent the last three years trying to find a way to return his old friend to the village. He had been almost killed more times than he could count just pursuing Sasuke. He had, in a way, given up his own ambitions just to shine the light back on someone who was lost in the dark. But, even through all of that, it was not the love he would consider as being _in love_. Sasuke was an important person to him, he was like his brother. That was all.

"Yes," Naruto firmly said, "I do love Sasuke."

"I figured just as much. Well, good luck, Naruto. I'm sure you'll bring him back."

Shikamaru was already heading back towards their home, strange tears were burning his eyes and threatening to stain his cheek. He kept them back well, now was not the time to fret over such unimportant things. Yet, that tight feeling in his chest was becoming unbearable. It was like nothing he had experienced thus far. It brought about feelings of serenity and despair - he did have his answer, after all. There was no hope for a lazy genius such as himself to be able to have requited love from someone like Naruto. It was impossible, no matter how many times he tried to strategize.

"You didn't let me finish."

Naruto's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Since when had he been blocking the gate to the village?

"I do love him," the blond continued, "But only as a brother. He's cold, always thinking he's better than me. He's not someone I'd ever fall for."

Shikamaru held back a smirk. "Then, do you have that someone?"

"I do. Someone who has always believed in me and has been there for me even in the bad times. Someone who gave me my strength back when my sensei died…"

Naruto was not nearly as dense as people believed. He understood other's emotions and feelings. And he knew damn well that Shikamaru, for years now, was holding back his true thoughts for him. It was rather obvious, the way he looked at the blond, the way he always wanted to make the blond smile, the way he was there to comfort him during the sad times. Mostly, the way he believed in him more than any one else in the village. Naruto had noticed it all.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto stood just inches from the Nara, causing the pair to have erratic breathing. "You can stop pretending now."

"Pretending what, exactly?"

"That if you had to kill me, you wouldn't be sad."

The brunet's eyes widen. When had Naruto noticed?

"I suppose you're right. I would be sad. Very sad."

"And that's why you're acting so cold, right?" Naruto said, so easily, while grinning from ear to ear.

"Again, you're right."

Shikamaru shared the grin and closed the remaining space between them. He held the blond tightly in his arms, wishing nothing more than for that boy to come home with him right now instead of leaving for a beyond dangerous mission. A mission where he was sure only one survivor would remain. Until then, though, he would hold the shorter boy and refuse to let go. There was not enough time for him to say everything he wanted - if only he had done so from the beginning - but in the short time they had, he would make sure his message got through.

"Naruto," he let out, moving slightly back to look into those gorgeous eyes. "You better come back. I won't forgive you other wise."

One last smile eased away the brunet's worries.

"I promise, I'll come back! Just wait for me. I'll be done before you know it!"

Words were no longer necessary. The only thing that held anymore more meaning was the meeting of their lips as they collided slowly, savoring every last detail of the other. A seemingly forever later, they separated and desperately held one another in a final embrace - at least for now.

Naruto was only a mere speck, dashing from tree to tree in a frantic search for Sasuke. Shikamaru stood in front of their village gates, watching as his blond soon became too far gone for his eyes to follow. He smiled sadly again. If this were to be the last time he ever saw that idiot, at least it held meaning - they now knew how the other felt. As long as Naruto knew he was loved and would be missed, Shikamaru would remain strong. The blond had made a promise and the brunet swore he would make sure it came true.

With one last glance toward the surrounding forest, Shikamaru muttered a barely audible, "I love you. Please come home…" and finally turned his back to his most precious person. Everything was left to Naruto.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title**: Promise - Chapter Two

**A/N**: Initially, I intended for _Promise_ to be a one-shot. However, enough people wanted it to be continued, so it shall. It's more than likely going to span at least five chapters, yet I do not know. Also, do not expect fast updates, it'll get updated when possible. Thank you for the positive feedback. :]

**Additional Note**: I added to and revised this chapter a bit. I wasn't too pleased, it seemed rushed and too short.

* * *

><p>He laid back on the cool concrete, enjoying the slight relief it brought from the stifling summer heat. To have a day off was rare and he made it a point to do as little as possible. As long as he remained isolated on the roof of his house, he was positive that goal would be obtained. Slowly his eyes closed, his last view the brilliant blue sky.<p>

It may have been hours, minutes, or seconds later but the time was insignificant to the boy who had been resting peacefully on the roof. All that mattered was the blonde girl poking his face, waking him without remorse. She grinned as her self-given mission was complete; brown eyes were currently glaring at her, hiding none of their annoyance. She was incredibly lucky to be female as it was the only thing preventing Shikamaru from strangling her. Being woken up was the only thing he disliked more than doing difficult tasks. Yes, she was definitely lucky.

"What is it, Ino?" Shikamaru managed through a yawn.

Her smile failed to fade.

"Naruto is back! Sakura wants all of us to go over to Ichiraku and welcome him home."

"Mendoukusei…tell him I said 'hi'."

That said, the Nara closed his eyes once again. He was not leaving the roof if he had any say in it - no matter how many pokes he received from her. Ino sighed in return. She had not had any original intentions to resort to violence, but it appeared as though that may have been the only way. With one last poke and no response, she decided on a firm kick to the side.

"What the hell, Ino!" he gasped, mostly out of shock rather than pain, "How did you find me, anyway?"

"I looked everywhere else, so I figured you'd be here. But that doesn't matter..." She paused before raising a disapproving brow and questioning, "Why are you putting up a fight? I thought Naruto was one of your close friends?"

Shikamaru starred at her indifferently - she sure was bothersome at the moment.

"Fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone, I'll come."

"Thank you!" she practically squealed, "It'll mean a lot to him!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

To be quite honest, Shikamaru was indeed very excited that the blond had returned, it was just at a terrible time for him. He had spent almost every minute of the last three weeks aiding in reconstructing the surrounding villages and completing paperwork that almost always touched the ceiling. Today had been his first day off since the war had officially ended and he had been pretty set on doing absolutely nothing. Adding to his woes, the last time he had seen Naruto had been rather awkward for him - he had basically admitted to the younger boy that he loved him. Since Naruto had been gone, Shikamaru had begun to worry a little too much. He was terrified, deep down, that the whole thing had been some strange set up or very possibly a dream. This whole situation was far too troublesome for the genius. What if Naruto no longer felt the same?

Shikamaru remained a few steps behind Ino with his hands forced into his pockets and his expression rather blank. Neither spoke as they continued onward through the busy streets, yet she would occasionally throw a look back in his direction. She could not be aware of any issue with her friend being that his face remained stoic - his normal look. In her ignorance, Ino grinned at him and cutely stuck out her tongue. He lowered his heading, shaking it as well and smiling slightly. How ridiculous the blonde girl was sometimes, but it made him grateful for their friendship. She had a way of cheering him up without even knowing she did so.

"Hey, Ino," began the Nara as his feet froze in place, "Have you ever liked someone but they liked someone else?"

She stopped mid-stride and slowly faced him. It was an unusual question from Shikamaru.

"Well, I really can't say that I have," she answered, lifting a finger to her lips.

"Yeah, of course you haven't. Never mind. Forget I asked."

He was about to walk past her, but her hand gripped his shirt halting his progress.

"That's because the only guy I've ever really liked didn't have feelings for anyone. I guess it's the same. It definitely hurts the same, I think."

Any response he could think of was useless as she continued on anyways.

"Why'd you ask something like that? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ino's tone was almost playful, yet she refrained from completely teasing him; she knew better than to do that. Shikamaru merely shook his head and continued on to the ramen shop, resulting in a quick dash from her. The blonde's mind was much too busy with people her friend may have liked to notice his departure. The Chuunin brought his gaze toward the sky. The calming color did nothing to alleviate his returning worries. If only he had not asked, he could have actually left those thoughts behind.

In a few moments, they had reached their destination and were quickly greeted by familiar faces. A pink blur pulled Shikamaru forward toward the bar. Everything was much too hectic for him and he felt as though some strong pressure was preventing him from breathing. As much as he wanted to see Naruto, this was becoming far too much. The whole area was suffocating with too many bodies and seemed to be spinning. His breath became erratic while his vision blurred even more. He could feel angry tears burning his eyes. What the hell was happening?

"Naruto's not here yet," began a voice that came from nowhere he could tell, "We're planning to surprise him!"

"What's wrong? You look more pale than usual," stated another distant patron.

Shikamaru firmly gripped the cool bar, attempting to ground himself.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired."

A hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a few pats, and another voice pierced his ears, "Come on! Now's not the time to be tired, Naruto's back!"

Shikamaru removed the hand and promptly rested himself in the nearest seat. He began cradling his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than for the strange feeling to cease. But no matter how much he tried, he could not get his breathing under control nor the tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt panicked, like everything was going wrong and it would never be right again. This was not like him at all. He had never felt such a strong feeling of dread before.

Swiftly, Ino pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to his side. She did not touch him, yet placed her hand next to his elbows on the counter. It was obvious to her, as she had been through this numerous times herself. And she could understand, he had not had a day off in too long and was overworked. But there was something else on his mind, something that had to do with their earlier conversation.

"Shikamaru, just focus on breathing. Don't focus on anything else other than breathing," she soothed, reaching her hand to his.

He allowed their fingers to lace, following her advice as he told himself to inhale and exhale. It was his only thought for several minutes until he could finally control it on his own again. As he let out one more breath, everything seemed to come into sudden focus. Their fingers interlacing, the clamor of their friends, the smell of the food. It did not seem so bad anymore. His chest rose and fell steadily, no longer was the room a haze.

"Thanks, Ino," he muttered, releasing his hand.

"No problem! I get those all the time," she responded, smiling brightly at her teammate.

"What was that? I've never had that happen before."

Her eyes locked with his, holding a sincerity for which he was glad.

"It was just a panic attack. You've been so stressed with work that this must've been too much for your body to handle. Don't worry though, they get easier to handle once you know what's happening."

They remained silent as the rest of the crowd carried on with conversations that erupted to the streets. His only coherent thoughts were of the blond and what he would say to him when he finally arrived. But time was moving much too slow. It was as though it were at a standstill, refusing to give Shikamaru the moment he wanted more than anything.

As the minutes clicked by and no Naruto, the more anxious he became. His fingers were drumming on the table, his legs were bouncing uncontrollably, and his insides seemed to want to escape from his skin. If something did not happen soon, Shikamaru was rather certain he would no longer be able to stay. The madness around him was aggravating, making him want to silence everyone in the vicinity. Was this unbearable clamor truly worth it?

He was about to stand up and leave when the blond bounced through the curtains, beaming at everyone around him. Naruto's energy was the same as always while he gave out hurried hugs and hellos. Shikamaru could do nothing but stare at the boy he loved since his legs no longer seemed to work. He wanted to rush over and kiss Naruto with more passion than he was capable of, yet could not stand. His legs were completely useless and all he could do was watch the blond as he made his way through the crowd with his usual optimism. Though, something seemed a bit off behind the bright smiles. It was as though he were forcing every embrace and grin.

"Did you manage to bring Sasuke back?" asked Sakura, not at all hiding her worry.

"Yeah, he's at the hospital right now. I think I hit him a little too hard," Naruto laughed in response.

Shikamaru only watched as Sakura's eyes widen and tears became very visible in her emerald orbs. She fell to her knees, sobbing in relief. Her battle was finally over; the promise Naruto made to her more than three years ago had finally been achieved. The Nara continued to study her, wishing he could feel the same kind of comfort. He still remembered the first retrieval mission and the failure it brought. The anguish had lasted too long, yet it finally passed. At least for her.

While the stand was overcrowded with joyful friends, Shikamaru could not help feeling strangely alone. He could not muster the same passion as them, for Sasuke's return meant something entirely different for him. To everyone else, it was exciting to finally have an important person back. To him, it meant that his past confession had become null - Naruto's attention would be fully drawn back to the Uchiha.

A tired smile reached his lips. It would be okay, he already had prepared for this outcome. He was a genius after all. There would no longer be a need for him now that Sasuke was back. Sasuke was more important, he was the catalyst to all of Naruto's actions. And normality would encompass the shinobi, erasing the years of Uchiha's abandonment. Yes, this is how it was supposed to be. Naruto had been confused before he left. He did not love Shikamaru back, he used him as a way to replace Sasuke.

Upon unsteady legs, Shikamaru forced himself to stand. Brown eyes wandered over to where Naruto was conversing with Kiba - opposite from where he was. It appeared they were in serious discussion. Good, it would make an easy escape for him. He had no reason to be there anymore. Naruto showed no signs of wanting to see him, therefore Shikamaru would abide. Without any notice, the Nara slipped past the curtains and headed back towards home.

Had he stayed, however, he may have noticed the frantic look in the blond's eyes while they surveyed the area searching for something. Or the almost anxious voice calling for his name. He could have seen Naruto asking everyone if they had seen him or knew of his whereabouts. Yet, that would remain unknown to the genius who wanted to avoid anything that may become too troublesome.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title**: Promise - Chapter Three

The room was dim, the noon light blocked by thick curtains, while the windows were closed as well in a desperate attempt to eliminate outside noise. A single candle was lit next to the bed which currently hosted a seemingly sleeping body. It had become more difficult to rest with the room heavy from summer rays, yet the teen would continue to feign for as long as possible. The calm he felt from this isolation was needed. His anxiety had grew unbearably over the last week and separation seemed to be his answer.

Shikamaru had no desire to see nor speak with anyone, though his luck always failed in these situations. As the clock ticked to one, a series of firms knocks echoed through his darkened room. He did not answer. The muffled voice of his mother followed next - unusual worry in her tone. Again, he ignored. There was no reason for her concern as far as he could tell. It was not as though he were doing anything to warrant such a reaction, he was only tired. Tired from work. Tired from thinking. Tired from the pain that emanated from his heart. Everything was much too troublesome for the Nara.

"Shikamaru, you have a guest," stated Yoshino.

His response was simply furrowing his brows and rolling over so his back faced the door.

"It's Chouji," she continued, warmly, "He's just a little worried about you. Please let _him_ in at least."

"Fine," he answered, voice slightly hoarse from his lack of speaking.

Slowly, the door creaked open and a hand reached to flick on the lights. Shikamaru grimaced at the sudden brightness, not at all enjoying this invasion. Though he did not let his annoyance show in front of his best friend. Instead, he sat up and smiled slightly at the Akimichi. While Shikamaru was well versed in suppressing his emotions, Chouji was not as skilled. His eyes held deep unease as they surveyed the messy room. It was rare for Shikamaru to not keep things in order.

Upon meeting eyes with the lazy teen, Chouji could no longer hold back. He needed to know what was going on.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru? You left the party the other night without telling anyone. Your parents said you really haven't left your room since then."

How badly Shikamaru wished it was Ino or someone else visiting him right now. If it were anyone else, he could easily lie and avoid the whole conversation. Yet, it was Chouji. His best friend. The one person who knew him and could read him better than anyone. There was no use in lying to the chubby teen, Chouji would know immediately if he was. His gaze drifted away from Chouji's, contemplating how he should go about confessing his thoughts. But it did not matter how many times he thought it over, there would be no easy way.

With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru began, "I'm not gonna bother lying to you, but you have to keep this to yourself. Okay?"

Chouji nodded.

"I love Naruto."

"W-what? I didn't know you liked guys…" Chouji managed to mutter. He appeared rather confused, yet not disgusted to Shikamaru's relief.

"It's not that I really _like _guys," Shikamaru continued, now starring at his shaky hands, "I just love _him_. And now that Sasuke's back…I don't think it's going to work."

Silence filled the space, neither of the teens looking at the other. Shikamaru's gaze remained on his hands while Chouji fixated on the candle. It was not an uncomfortable silence. It was a silence only true friends could experience, one without an awkward atmosphere. The larger boy had many questions to ask but did not know which to ask first. His thoughts were just as jumbled as the genius's, nothing seemed to flow right. All he could do was watch the steady stream of smoke dissipate into a haze.

"Chouji, we kissed before he left," Shikamaru eventually managed.

"Isn't that good?" his friend added, "That means he loves you back."

Shikamaru frowned. Was that really true? He knew that generally kisses did mean someone cared for you, but he also knew people would kiss and do more without it meaning anything. So which had it been? The sincerity he had felt during that kiss seemed to be real and Naruto had stated that he only loved Sasuke like a brother. Yet, he understood how quickly things could change when placed in a complex situation as Naruto had. When fighting with every ounce of being that a person holds, sometimes stronger emotions are built. And the smiles Naruto once shared with Sasuke seemed more meaningful than any smile Naruto had given him. Shikamaru sighed, he really did not want to think about it anymore.

"What's wrong? You look annoyed," questioned the Akimichi.

"I just don't think he really likes me, Chouji. Honestly, I think I was just a place-holder."

"You'll never know until you ask him yourself, you know?"

Shikamaru smirked and gave a quick retort, "That's too troublesome."

"But if you really love him, you should ask. It's difficult, but you can do it. I know you can, you're a strong person."

The Nara did not answer, he only found his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand and quickly lit one up. Chouji's nose wrinkled in response. When Shikamaru had started his nasty habit, Chouji had let him know his distaste. Though, it did not matter what anyone had said anymore, Shikamaru was insistent on remembering Asuma by it. Chouji just watched as the smoke eloped Shikamaru's room, hoping that his friend would respond. It was difficult for him to watch his friend confine himself like this. It was not something Shikamaru would normally do.

"Shikamaru," Chouji began again, "I'm worried. You really need to talk to Naruto. I know you don't want to, but you're only going to hurt yourself if you stay like this. He was looking for you at the party. He seemed really sad you weren't there."

"He didn't seem to care when I was," Shikamaru answered, a little more harsh than he had intended.

"You saw how everyone gathered around him! Honestly, I never thought that you'd be this afraid. Maybe you're not as strong as I thought."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not so strong, maybe I really am a weak person. I'm sorry I let you down, Chouj, but I really don't want to hear him reject me."

Chouji practically glared at the Nara.

"You're only letting yourself down. I think you need to grow up."

"Like you're one to talk. I know how you feel about Ino, but you don't do anything. Before you give advice, how about you do something yourself."

The pair exchanged heated glances, allowing the quiet to dominate once more. There was an unusual tension in the room. They had never fought before. Not once could either of them remember having a disagreement since they were children. It was different, almost alien to them. Always they agreed, always they supported each other and never judged. It was odd how one person could change their entire relationship. Shikamaru took another long puff on his cigarette, watching the smoke curl into an intricate shape. He was beyond aggravated by now, but did not want Chouji to see it. It was embarrassing for him. He knew Chouji was right. But the fear was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said, "I'm just really tired."

Chouji gave a small smile.

"I know you are. But, you can't keep on like this."

"I suppose you're right. I'll try to see him tomorrow."

"Why don't you see him today?"

He wanted to answer, yet could not find his voice. It was a valid question. Perhaps he was too frightened that Naruto was already with Sasuke. There were many reasons why he was scared, most of them involving himself being let down. This was not him. This insecurity and hesitation was not how he wanted to be known. Frustrated did not even being to describe how he was feeling. Shikamaru looked away from Chouji, attempting to hide this side of him. It was a side he did not even know himself. Everything was too extreme for him. That panic was overcoming him again. His room, which he knew well, was swirling into a place he did not recognize.

"Chouji…I'm really scared," Shikamaru uttered through his daze.

"I know you are. But you're not gonna get better unless you push through it."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Then, he's not worth it. You taught me this," said Chouji, smiling at his friend.

As much as Shikamaru wanted to agree with his friend, he knew that was not true. To him, Naruto was worth it and more. The blond was like a warming light that shone upon the darkness in everyone. He was not ordinary, and not even from the Kyuubi, he had a way with changing people. That idiot had changed Shikamaru himself.

"Unfortunately, that isn't true. He's worth it to me," Shikamaru softly replied - a sad-kind of smile formed on his lips.

Chouji's grin grew. It was the first time he had ever seen Shikamaru so caught up on someone. If anyone had told him even a year ago that the Nara would be in love, he would have taken it as a joke. Shikamaru never seemed to have interest in anyone, girls or boys. Chouji had always figured that his teammate would die alone, along with himself.

"How long have you loved him?" the chubby youth asked.

Shikamaru was slightly taken aback by the random question.

"I guess since the Chuunin exams a few years ago."

"You've loved him that long and haven't even told me?" Chouji asked, betrayal etching his words.

"Chouji, I didn't want to keep it from you, but how would act in the same situation? Having feelings for someone of the same gender isn't really that normal."

"I know," Chouji interjected, "but we're best friends. You should've trusted me."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll go talk to him. Just let me be right now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Chouji answered, rather hurt. Quickly he left without any look back, leaving the Nara to himself.

After his friend's departure, Shikamaru snubbed out his cigarette and hesitantly rose from his bed. Things were even more annoying now that he would have to apologize to the Akimichi later. He had not meant to upset Chouji. It was about the last thing he wanted at this time, especially when he had a million other things on his mind. Mostly things about Naruto. Nothing seemed to be working in his favor anymore.

That pressure in his chest resided again, making it difficult for him to breath. And just like the other night, his legs were unsteady. Though, he somehow managed his way down the stairs and outside of his house. Upon reflex, his legs carried him down the cobblestone streets to Naruto's apartment. Too soon he found himself outside the door with hand raised, debating as to whether or not he should knock. It did not matter, however, as the door opened anyways.

Shikamaru was greeted by a fatigued looking Naruto. The blond's eyes had noticeable dark rings under them and his overall appearance was disheveled. Yet Naruto merely flashed his usual grin, rubbing his neck out of habit. Shikamaru could not decipher if it was an honest smile or just there to make it seem as though he was alright.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru, softly, "you look pretty tired."

"I suppose you could say that," he responded with a small chuckle. "But what are you doing here, dattebayo?"

"I just wanted to see you," the Nara answered, brown orbs wandering everywhere but Naruto.

"It's hard for you to see me if you don't actually _look _at me."

That innocent statement pulled at Shikamaru's heart. Little sayings like that were one of the many reasons he had fell so hard for his friend and made it all the more difficult for the genius to think rationally. It had to be impossible for someone to be as adorably naïve as Naruto. Slowly, Shikamaru allowed for their eyes to meet. Something was showing behind Naruto's brilliant blue ones, as though he were hurting from something or someone.

"What is it?" Shikamaru bluntly asked.

Naruto's smile saddened.

"I'm going to visit Sasuke…will you come with me, Shikamaru?"

Pain was the only way to define the tone of Naruto's voice. There was more going on between Sasuke and him - Shikamaru was certain of that - it was the reason for the blond's weakened demeanor. Visiting Sasuke was about the last thing the Nara wanted to do, but he could not leave his friend in this state alone. Even if Naruto may no longer feel the same, Shikamaru would stay by his side and support him.

"Yeah, it'll be troublesome, but I'll come. I wanted to talk to you about some things anyways."


	4. Chapter Four

**Title**: Promise - Chapter Four

**A/N**: So, this chapter is much longer than the other ones. I'm thinking of having all of them this long, or longer, going forward as well. Let me know what you think about that. Lastly, I do not hate or dislike Sasuke. I just think he'd be resentful after being forced back to Konoha and failing at his plans. Sorry if he seems like a dick, but you know…he kind of is.

* * *

><p>The day was peaceful; there was no wind, just enough clouds to cover the high sun, and the village was unusually quiet. Shikamaru had stated only minutes ago that he had things he needed to say, but he could not find the right way to express them. Instead, he focused on how calm he felt walking next to Naruto. It was interesting to him, seeing the Uzumaki just as relaxed as himself. It was as though the beautiful afternoon had eased away their troubles, even if just for this brief moment. More than anything, Shikamaru enjoyed that his companion had not pushed him to speak anymore. He was truly grateful for that.<p>

They continued on past food stands with tempting aromas and shops displaying everything from fine cloths to shuriken. Passersby wore the same contented expressions as themselves while they idled away their day. For once, everything seemed perfect; from the hazy blue sky, the sweet songs of birds, even the soft conversations going on around them. Perhaps due to that serene atmosphere, the brunet found the courage to reach his hand to Naruto's. Much to his relief, Naruto did not hesitate to lace their fingers together and his cerulean eyes did not leave the path ahead. A smile reached Shikamaru's lips. He was almost upset that he did not leave his bed earlier, but this made up for it.

If they were receiving strange looks, neither cared. They were entirely satisfied walking hand-in-hand towards their destination. It was comforting for both the teens to have someone there to support them through things they did not want to confront. Shikamaru was still nervous that his blond did not feel the same and Naruto was anxious to visit the Uchiha. They had their own problems, yet felt it was easier by being together. Moments like this only engrained in Shikamaru that this is how it was supposed to be. Naruto was not meant to be this reliant on anyone else, only him. Shikamaru was, and would be, the only person that Naruto could show this side to without feeling inadequate.

Being too lost in thought, Shikamaru did not realize they had long since passed the hospital. He only noticed once the buildings became more sporadic that that had not been Naruto's goal. If he was not mistaken, it seemed as though they were heading in the direction of Konoha's jail. This was definitely the way there, he concluded, the road was now heavily lined with twisted trees. He had only been this way once before, and by accident when he was young, but he still remembered the eerie forest leading to the cold building.

"Maa, Naruto. Why are we going to the jail?" Shikamaru asked, uneasiness creeping into his voice, "Isn't Sasuke at the hospital?"

Naruto refused to look at his friend, he only tightened his grip on Shikamaru's hand.

"He was for about a day."

Shikamaru's head cocked to observe the blond and continued, "What do you mean? I thought Sakura had been to visit him? She's looked pretty happy recently."

Their footsteps echoed amongst the forest noise while they continued on, the only sound either made. Naruto could not answer. His gaze remained fixed on the uneven path. Shikamaru sighed in response to the blond's silence. This was becoming frustrating. There was no purpose for him being there if Naruto did not want to confide in him. Yet, he did not voice that thought as the same could be said about him. The brunet's grip loosened and he slowed his pace, allowing some distance between them. Naruto finally made some type of acknowledgement and stopped to turn to face the older youth. His brows furrowed slightly, trying to understand what he did wrong.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" he questioned, slightly wrinkling his nose.

"You didn't answer me. Why is Sasuke there?" stated Shikamaru.

Naruto's bright eyes locked with the brunet's.

"Because…" his breath shook slightly and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Sasuke's a traitor. They're not gonna let him go. They may even end up…executing him."

Shikamaru gave a startled look.

"You're not serious, right?"

But he did not need an answer by the way Naruto stared helplessly at him. He now understood why Naruto had appeared so worn down. That pain his friend must have been feeling was beyond what he could comprehend. Hesitantly, Shikamaru pulled Naruto close to him. The moment reminded him of a few months ago when he had first confessed his feelings, but the circumstances were much too different. There was no hope or energy in the blond's eyes this time. This time, there was fear and pain. A single tear strolled down Naruto's whiskered cheek though he did not avert his eyes from Shikamaru's. The Nara wanted to cry as well. He wanted to let Naruto know he was not alone, that someone was there to share his burden. But he could not cry right now, he needed to be strong for his blond friend who suddenly seemed so fragile.

"Naruto…" he whispered, softly wiping away the tear. "I'm sorry."

Naruto's hand reached for Shikamaru's as he nudged his head more into the touch. There was something in his eyes that made Shikamaru's heart jolt. He was unsure what it was exactly, but that did not stop him from using his other arm to wrap its way around Naruto's waist. Both could feel the others breath on their skin. They were so close. Shikamaru touched his forehead to the blond's and closed his eyes. Their hearts were beating in harmony and they could feel it while their bodies were pressed against each other.

Shikamaru smiled before confessing, "What I wanted to say earlier…I still love you, Naruto. No matter what happens."

A small smile reached Naruto's lips as he took in the sincerity of what his friend had said. He wanted to say it back. He wanted to stay in the Chuunin's arms forever. But there was something preventing that from happening, and that something was Uchiha Sasuke. As long as the raven-haired teen was in his life, Naruto would not be allowed happiness. It was something he had come to accept. He was a slave to the Uchiha. The only one who could save him, make him realize his errors, make him human again. With all of that looming over him, there was not a way he could just abandon Sasuke and live a normal life with Shikamaru. Even if it was what he truly wanted, he had invested too much time into Sasuke to allow his friend to rot away in jail or be sentenced to death. Until everything with Sasuke was settled, he knew he could not be with the brunet who truly cared for him.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru…" Naruto began, escaping the welcoming embrace. "But right now, I can't be with you."

"I know you can't. But I'll wait for you until you can," Shikamaru answered, trying to hide the hurt.

"Don't. You can have anyone you want, it's not fair for you to have to wait around for me."

Shikamaru smirked.

"You're troublesome, but I'm willing to wait…even if you don't or can't feel the same."

"Don't ever think I don't feel the same, 'cause I do, dattebayo! It really hurts knowing we can't be together right now, you know."

"Then why don't you just allow it?" Shikamaru interjected.

"Because it won't work right now. We both know that."

Naruto turned away, heading once more towards the prison. Shikamaru watched as his friend continued to increase the distance between them. It almost felt like a metaphor to their relationship - they were so close, yet too far away to measure. As usual, he lit a cigarette to ease the stress and followed behind his friend. It took only a minute to reach the intimidating building, but felt much longer in the heavy silence. They stood outside the gates, observing just how small they seemed in contrast. Shikamaru inhaled another drag and Naruto kept his eyes on the colossal building in front. There was a definite discomfort in the blond's demeanor, but he did not falter. He took a deep breath and headed up to the guard with a sad smile. A short conversation later, the gates opened and allowed them access with the help of a different guard.

They followed the older shinobi through winding halls with prisoners screaming out at them. Shikamaru wished he could feel uncomfortable, but at his age he had grown used to the harassment of criminals. Likewise, Naruto was all too familiar with the jeers from them. The dark halls seemed endless yet they finally found their way to a thick stone door which held no windows or grates - it was completely isolated from the outside. By the looks of it, it appeared as though Sasuke was held as more dangerous than the rest. It surprised the brunet that they were allowed to enter on their own. If Sasuke was kept in such confinement, he should not have been able to have visitors. Though there they were, inside the cell with him and the only reinforcement a single guard outside.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto began, grinning at his nakama. "How're you today?"

The room was dark, only a single small window allowed in minimal light. Sasuke sat on the edge his bed with his hands resting on his knees. He did not look angry or anything for that matter. His expression was completely blank. It was almost as if the Uchiha had accepted his fate. His eyes were darker than usual with small bags forming underneath. And he did not respond to the blond greeting him, he only made himself more closed off. Sasuke simply refused to bring his attention to Naruto even though the Uzumaki was looking at him apprehensively.

"I brought Shikamaru today," Naruto continued like Sasuke actually cared. "You're probably lonely, right?"

Sasuke responded by looking up at the tiny window. He was completely turned away from the pair, letting them know it mattered none to him that they were visiting. It annoyed Shikamaru. To him, it was inconceivable that Sasuke could be so stoic when someone who was concerned about him was right there. Though it was normal for Naruto - the traitor would keep his focus on everything other than him as Naruto shared what was going on in everyone's lives. Naruto just kept rambling while Sasuke showed no interest in what he was saying. The Uchiha crossed his arms, almost pouting while doing so. But Naruto continued on like it actually mattered. With another heavy sigh, Shikamaru lit one more cigarette and continued to watch the pair interact. It was pitiful.

"Come one. Tell me how you're feeling," Naruto stated again.

Sasuke gave his usual smirk. It almost pained Shikamaru to see the Uchiha doing something that was so customary of him. Like Sasuke was still the same person he was before he left for Orochimaru.

"Hn, I'm doing just great, dobe." Sasuke sarcastically retorted.

Naruto slightly flinched at his friend's response. Even though it was obvious the raven-haired teen wanted to be left alone, Naruto stepped forward and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Surprisingly, Sasuke actually looked back. His black eyes wandered the room before finally resting on Shikamaru. He sneered eliciting an amused snort from the Chuunin. All Naruto could do was watch - the hostility between them made him very troubled. If he was not acting as a barrier, he knew there would be some type of altercation.

"Why'd you bring the Nara here?" Sasuke snarled, not taking his eyes off Shikamaru.

The statement further increased the tension. Naruto could feel how Sasuke's shoulders clenched and how his were doing the same. Only a few feet away, Shikamaru was aware of how annoyed Sasuke had become. He fit his expression to match - brown eyes glaring back at black ones. It was not as though he wanted to cause Naruto distress, but there was no way he was going to allow the traitor to have his way.

Nervously, Naruto retracted his hand away from Sasuke. This visit was becoming overwhelming much too quickly. He had to say something to stop the pressure engulfing the tiny cell.

"I asked him to come. I figured you'd like to see someone other than Sakura and me," managed Naruto, his voice slightly strained yet still forceful.

Sasuke gave a mirthless laugh. "So you brought _him_?"

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Shikamaru calmly responded, his first words since arriving.

The maturity Shikamaru showed took both the other teens off guard. It was evident that the Nara was just as irritated as Sasuke, yet he would not let it hit his words. He was here for Naruto only, because of that he would remain as civil as he could; even if his demeanor revealed something completely different. However, holding back the anger in his words did nothing to alleviate the situation. They continued to watch each other intently, completely oblivious to Naruto.

"You guys need to calm the hell down. Right now, dattebayo."

Shocked at the sudden interruption, their focus swiftly switched to Naruto. His fists were clenched tightly - almost to the point where his nails broke the skin of his palms - and his cheeks flushed a deep pink. He would not meet either of their faces, instead his eyes downcast toward the floor. Shikamaru frowned, feeling guilty for upsetting Naruto, and quietly made his way to the blond. He gently cupped Naruto's cheeks, bringing his head up so they were face to face. A weak smile met his lips in an attempt to apologize. But Naruto shrugged away from him and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I don't remember you being this close with Nara. When did that happen?" Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms and looking back out the high window.

By now, it took all of Shikamaru's restraint to not say anything. He was genuinely pissed off that Sasuke kept talking about him as if he was not in the room. To prevent himself from doing anything regrettable, he took a long drag on his cancer-stick. As he exhaled, a swirl of smoke caused the cell to fill with a light haze. Sasuke shot him a dirty look.

"Heh, a lame habit fits a lame person," commented the Uchiha, "And you're fine with being around that, dobe?"

Shikamaru ignored him and took another hit like he had not heard what the Uchiha had said.

Fighting back the urge to scream, Naruto began directly, "We've been close friends for a while now, dattebayo. Pretty much since you went to train with Kakashi-sensei."

That same foul look was thrown at Naruto.

"I consider him my best friend and the closest person to me," he added, not intimated by the harsh eyes on him.

"I understand now, you've replaced me with him."

Naruto dug his fingers into his knees. His back was hunched and both the older teens thought he may have been crying. Unsure of what to do, Shikamaru went to his side and began to sit down. But before he could make contact with the bed, Naruto quickly stood up and pointed a shaky finger at Sasuke. His lips were curled into a twisted smile and his normally vivid blue eyes were many shades darker. Sasuke closed his ebony orbs while a similar expression made its way on his face. That arrogant posture was familiar, Shikamaru noted.

"Are you kidding me? I've been trying to get you back for over three fucking years!" Naruto snapped. His finger was still raised inches from Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke's eyes opened now and he did not hide the malice behind them

"Why? So I could be in this hell?"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen? As soon as I heard you were gonna be moved here, I fought to keep you out! And now that you're here, I've been trying to get you out! Don't even fucking say you've been replaced, you bastard!"

"Then why is he your best friend? Why are you two so close!" Sasuke yelled in return, raising himself off the bed as well.

"Because he's actually been here for me! Shikamaru's supported me more in these last few years than anyone. He actually believes in me, unlike you!"

Sasuke's superior smile became vicious.

"Nothing changes, does it, Naruto? You still have everything and here I am, with nothing."

Shikamaru could not move. It did not matter how many times he told himself he must intervene, nothing would happen. His anxiety was growing to the point where he was afraid it would completely take control. While Naruto's and Sasuke's breathing was heavy from arguing, his was erratic and it hurt his lungs to even try. He needed to do something, he could sense the evil aura emanating from the Uchiha. In a last effort, he forced himself up yet was aware how unsteady his body was. He was swaying and could not fully stand erect.

In his peripherals, Naruto caught glimpse of the brunet awkwardly fighting his way to him. Shikamaru stumbled but was quickly caught by the blond before he had the chance to connect with the stone below. Crouching, Naruto held an arm under Shikamaru's body to keep him up. His other arm rested on the small of Shikamaru's back. Blue eyes widened upon the strange tremors coming from his friend.

Desperately, Shikamaru pulled Naruto's head closer. He had to warn Naruto.

"W-we gotta get…out of here," the Chuunin gasped as a loud cough escaped his lungs.

"What's going on? You're scaring me, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru turned his head to meet the blue orbs and smiled reassuringly, even while the rest of his face showed his aching.

"Sasuke…he's not right," he made himself continue, "I can feel something…evil coming from him."

Naruto wore a confused look. He was not sure what to make of the situation.

"What do you mean, dattebayo?"

"He wants to kill us…we gotta leave now."

Shikamaru used the last of his strength to break free of Naruto's hold and concentrated on settling his breathing. Sasuke watching in amusement, standing above the pair. He had not expected his intent would be read so easily by the Nara.

"Leave. I don't want the last of my precious time wasted with the likes of you," Sasuke announced, mostly to Shikamaru.

The extreme hatred in Sasuke's eyes made it obvious that he was deadly serious. Without saying anything, Naruto assisted Shikamaru up and started for the door. He reached out to knock, but was stopped by a cold voice penetrating his ears.

"I'll make you understand what it's like to not have anything, Naruto. I can promise you that."

He did not chance anymore looks at Sasuke and quickly knocked on the door. Immediately, the guard opened the cell, surveying the room with concern. Content that everything was in order, the older shinobi stepped aside allowing them to pass. Shikamaru nudged Naruto away, confident he could walk on his own again. But Naruto's concerned stare would not leave the brunet - he had never witnessed Shikamaru in such a helpless state before.

After the guard secured the cell, they followed behind him; back down the dim, twisting halls and past the aggressive prisoners. Though the prison echoed with calls, those calls fell upon deaf ears. Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru could fully grasp what had happened back in that little room. And their nerves did not recede until they walked through the gates, heading into the large forest.

They did not - more likely, could not - talk on their way back to the village. Both shared matching looks of uncertainty while they attempted to make sense of Sasuke's last remarks. Cautiously, Shikamaru took hold of Naruto's hand in an effort to comfort the blond. Naruto seemed unfazed by the contact, he just kept heading forward and staring at nothing in particular. Shikamaru wanted to sigh, but pushed away his disappointment as he knew it was unfair to expect something more right now. He shoved his other hand into his pocket, trying to remain calm. More than anything now, he had to be strong for Naruto.

They were almost back to the Uzumaki's apartment when Shikamaru at last spoke, "Sakura's been to visit him. Why has she been so happy, Naruto?"

Naruto allowed their eyes to meet.

"Because she loves him, dattebayo. All that matters to her is that he's back and she can see him again. Also…" his voice faltered a little, "He hasn't talked before now."

"What?" replied Shikamaru, slightly stunned - Sasuke sure had much to say then.

"Yeah, he's been quiet until today. I think he's jealous of you, honestly," Naruto faintly laughed, "But we're here. I'm gonna sleep, I think."

"Alright. I'll see you around then," Shikamaru replied, freeing his friend's hand.

Naruto nodded and headed inside, leaving Shikamaru to stare at the closed door in front. He took a deep breath before his feet began to carry him in the direction of his own home. But at this point, Shikamaru was not even sure he wanted to go there. He knew it would be a hassle to deal with his mother, so decided to visit the river instead. After his tiring day, he needed to get away from everyone and just watch the clouds pass by. Yes, it was definitely a necessity.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to take this time to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. Without you guys, this would have remained a one-shot. So thank you a whole bunch to all of you! I greatly appreciate your feedback and support. So if you like, or are interested in, this story...please review so I can make this even better! Thanks again! :]<strong>


End file.
